


Afterglow

by blackmagicforever



Series: Twilight AUs Collection [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which SIERRA KYLE was seriously joking when she wished to trade places with BELLA SWAN a.k.a. a fictional character.alternatively: in which SIERRA KYLE wakes up in the body of one SIERRA SWAN, cousin of BELLA SWAN and it just, snowballs from there.Edward Cullen x Fem! OC
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan & Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: Twilight AUs Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647118
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Introduction

**introduction**

Sierra Kyle was many things. But a fictional, book character wasn't one of them. So imagine her surprise when she wakes up in another room, in another girl's life.

And no, this wasn't a  _ Your Name _ moment because the next day she was still stuck.

To her horror, the girl's name was  _ Sierra Swan _ .

**"** _You've got to be kidding me_. **"**

No, it wasn't a joke.

**"** _I'm stuck in Twilight!_ **"**

  
  



	2. Prologue

**prologue |** _ waking up to your emo-self twilight dream _

Sierra blinked.

Since when was her room so spacious and fourteen year old stylish.

Sitting up while gasping (like the movies), Sierra's eyes widened.

_ You've got to be shitting me _ .

There were aesthetically polaroids hanging in one black wall, and white fairy lights hanged on top of a study table (or so she assumed by the laptop situated there and the screwed mess of papers laying around)

There were clothes hanging color coded in the opened closet and,  _ was that a connected bathroom _ ?

Sierra sat up fully, in what world did she wake up to?

A ping next to her, on top of the bedside table, caught her attention.

The phone looked  _ so _ 2000s.

The lock screen was a candid of her fourteen year old self hugging the fourteen version of the look alike of Kristen Stewart.

_ Woah _ was that a mouthful.

Wait, rewind.

LOOK ALIKE OF KRISTEN STEWART?


	3. Act One

**[** _ act one  _ **]**

_ twilight _

**or** : in which  _ Sierra _ is shipped off to Forks after living for two years as the cousin of the  _ now _ dead  _ Bella Swan _ .


	4. Chapter One

**chapter one |** _the short life of bella swan_

It has been two years since she woke up in the Twilight world in her fourteen year old self.

It seemed that she was the cousin of Bella Swan and that both her parents died a few years back. Meaning that she lived with Bella and Reneé (and Phil a few years later).

Well, now Reneé only. (And Phil, but now Sierra understood why Bella never really mentioned Phil in the books. The dude really breathed softball and Sierra never truly got it.)

In her defense, Sierra did not know that Bella Swan was high key allergic to nuts. So imagine the panic both girls underwent when they were calmly eating ice cream.

_ Death by ice cream _ . Sierra softly snorted to herself, _ oh geez, what has my life turned to _ .

"Sierra, sweetie." Reneé's soft voice made her train of thought come to a screeching halt. "I've talked to Phil and," the older woman hesitated, "we both thought that it's for the best if you stayed for a while with Uncle Charlie. Have a break from Arizona."

Sierra's mind raced. Charlie lived in Forks. Forks is where the Cullens are. The Cullens are vampires. Also, this would mean that James, Victoria, and Laurent will be coming to Forks this year as well.

"I don't know." the red haired girl shrugged. "It's been a while since I've seen Uncle Charlie." she conceded after a few beats of silence.

Reneé sighed, brushing her brown hair back. "I know it's difficult. I still can't believe my baby is gone either."

Sierra stayed silent. What could she say? After all, what was going to happen now that the main character of Twilight is gone for good? Was she stuck here until she died?

"I'm sorry." Sierra mumbled, hugging Reneé close. "I didn't know, I-"

Reneé shushed her while cradling her close, and Sierra briefly thought of her real mother. Where was she now? How did she take her disappearance? Was she okay?

"I see you as my own daughter," Reneé whispered.

_ Oh, Reneé _ . Sierra sighed in her mind.  _ Then, you're not going to take the next four years lightly _ .

"I'll keep in contact, Aunty Ren." Sierra squeezed her tightly. "I love you."

"And I love you." Reneé placed a motherly kiss on Sierra's forehead.

The next few days were hectic to say the least. With Bella's funeral and shipping all her stuff to Forks (to the surprise of Reneé and Charlie) (And Phil, but we don't speak of him).

She was planning on shipping off her own car as well but, remembering the Tyler Crowley van incident, she thought that it would be better to wait until that happened. For the safety of her precious car, of course.

Sierra was so extra about going to Forks that she even made a list of the things that happened in the first book. Written in that special ink that could only reveal itself with that blue magical light, of course.

**SIERRA'S LIST OF TWILIGHT SHIT STUFF **

  * **jessica stanley**
  * **edward acting off in bio**
  * **jessica fucking stanley ft. lauren**
  * **(needs a girl pep talk asap)**
  * **"hello, i don't believe i have introduced myself" a week later after ghosting bella**
  * **waylon forge (remember to act as if you remember crack santa for the sake of the man)**
  * **oh jeez, jacob black**
  * **don't flirt with jacob black when you agree to go to la push**
  * **do not flirt with the poor puppy**
  * **baseball**
  * **the hunt**
  * **saying bye bye to charlie**
  * **tbh**
  * **talk to the cullens about the nomads before going out**
  * **pROM**
  * **the guys trying to gang rape bella when she went with jess, lauren, and angela to try dresses for prom**
  * **yeah, no going to the library anyways**



She had stuffed the small notebook underneath all the clothes inside a few boxes.

Unlike Bella, Sierra had never went to Forks for the summer when they were children, so she didn't have a bedroom there. So all her things were being moved. Including her growing collection of art stuff and jewelry. And shoes, and clothes, and everything.

Geez, in the movies they didn't depict moving out to Forks so hard.

Unlike book! Bella, she didn't bring a small cactus with her. Mainly because she was sure she would lose it in the airport. Cause if Bella was clumsy in the physical sense, Sierra was in the mental sense.

"Where the fuck did I put my earphones." she cursed to herself, not noticing them hanging briefly around her neck. "Oh, ohh!" she facepalmed herself when she catched her reflection in the large mirror. "Silly me."

"Sierra?" Reneé called her from below the stairs, "Are you ready?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm forgetting something but, I'm all set!" she called back as she shrugged on her favourite leather jacket and picked up her black bag.

The ride towards the Phoenix airport was funny. They nearly had to go back home because Sierra had forgotten her passport, until she found it inside her bag.

"Sorry, guys." she said sheepishly.

"It's alright, hon."


	5. Chapter Two

**chapter two |** _ forks _

Arriving to Forks was weird, in a sense. It was raining in Port Angeles when Sierra arrived. Just like in the book.

She only carried a backpack and one solo suitcase. Seeing that half of her clothes were coming during the week, and the other half were already there, waiting in Forks, the suitcase was filled with art supplies and two or three books.

Charlie reminded her of hot chocolate and warm hugs. Ron Weasley. Charlie reminded Sierra of Ron Weasley. Fierce and protective when necessary, but the laidback parent who would let you drink alcohol at home knowing that you're drinking safely.

"So, how's Forks?" Sierra asked, curious.

Charlie half-smiled, the light in his eyes dimming slightly. "It's home."

Sierra waited in silence, knowing that the Swan family was oddly sentimental.

"It rains, quite a lot. The people are nice and welcoming. And everything is at a walk distance." Charlie started to open up a little, watching in the corner of his eyes how Sierra gave him her undivided attention.

"Good for the environment, then." Sierra cracked a joke. She allowed herself to feel pride in the small low chuckles Charlie let out. God knows that Charlie needed a laugh.

And there it was, the guilt she felt again for Bella's death. Even though it wasn't her fault completely, she was the one to suggest an ice-cream raid in the middle of the night.

"I think you'll like it," Charlie half-smiled again.

"Well, then I'm sure I will!"

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, but Sierra was too immersed in the landscape outside to even let the awkwardness creep in. Besides, she knew really well when someone was feeling like not socializing. She had been living with  _ thee Bella Swan _ for two years after all.

"I heard from Renée that you left your car behind," Charlie broke the silence just as they passed the iconic sign that said 'WELCOME TO FORKS'.

"Yeah, I felt that it would be too much if I suddenly moved all my life in the span of three weeks."

"I got you a present, a truck." Charlie blushed slightly, the redness reaching his ears. "I hope you'll like it."

"Thank you, Uncle Charles." Sierra whispered, excitement rushing a feeling of happiness through her spine. "I appreciate everything you've been doing for me." 

"You're my family."  _ the only one that's left of it. _

Sierra felt like crying.

"I love you, Uncle Charlie."

"Love you too, kid." he didn't look at her when he said it, but Sierra knew that was just the Swan charm.

Charlie parked the car. In front of them, a small, two story quaint house. To the side, the infamous red Chevy truck that stuck with Bella Swan through thick and thin for four books until she switched to Volvos.

Sierra could see the aesthetic appeal in the truck.

"Oh, my, God!" Sierra squealed as she made her way out of the cop car and rushed next to the truck. "This is literal art!"

Charlie chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, thank you Charles!" Sierra turned and gave him a quick hug before returning to the cop car and getting her bags out.

Charlie grinned to himself softly, Sierra's excitement contagious.

The inside of the house was beautiful too, with open spaces and the kitchen, living room, and dining room connected by open arches that acted as doors. The walls of the first floor were egg white, the floors, wooden. Very aesthetic, and Sierra's inner Tumblr girl was thriving.

"The rooms are upstairs, and there's only one bathroom." Charlie spoke, mildly awkward as they moved to the stairs.

Sierra smiled softly, "Okay."

She remembers her past life, three brothers and one sister, going to the bathroom first caused world wars in the house at seven in the morning. Sharing with Charlie sounded easy compared to her past life.

"I made some space, emptied some shelves for you."

"Thanks," Sierra shuffled, letting Charlie open the west room.

And Sierra could only gape at the high peaked ceiling, sky blue walls and yellow curtains that reminded her so painfully of what Bella Swan lived through.

The bed was big enough for two, and there was a study desk, but also a body mirror sticked right next to the window. There were some changes that made the room her's instead of Bella's. Like the unpacked boxes or the new furniture that wasn't mentioned in the books. Sierra allowed herself to be pleased with the changes.

She wasn't Bella Swan, and she will never be.

"I'll leave you to it, then."

"Do you mind if I play some music?" Sierra asked, holding up her phone. "I won't set it high enough so that everyone can hear my concert."

Charlie chuckled, shrugging. "It's fine, Sierra."

And true to Bella's words, Charlie didn't hover around her. He let her cocoon herself in her own bubble as alternative rock played in her phone while she unboxed and unpacked all her stuff.

The study desk soon turned into a side art studio, her small walk in closet now had one side for her t-shirts, jeans, skirts, and dresses, another for her jackets and accessories, and the floor side flooded with shoe wear that ranged from Converses to black studded boots to high heels. The top shelf stored some of her art supplies that she didn't want to leave lying around the bedroom.

She redecorated the room slightly, pinning candid photos of her few friends she had in Phoenix and the many many memories she made with Bella at three a.m. in the morning where she led some crazy escapades and saved them from so much trouble at the nick of time.

She also settled the furniture to her liking, moving the art studio side to the corner farthest from the window. She also had another desk which she settled neatly on the opposite side of the room with the mirror on top of it and proceeded to drop all her jewelry and makeup stuff on it. Thankfully, it had two small drawers below the the table which she used to organize her lipsticks, her eyeshadow palettes, and her makeup brushes and stuff.

After that, she also managed to move the bed right next to the window, (it also had an electricity charge thingy right next to it, so it was a win win situation), which gave her new room more space than before.

"Sierra?" Charlie knocked on the slightly open door, he pushed it open and gaped at the changes in the room. It screamed artsy, slightly minimalistic, slightly baddie-ish, and most definitely, not Bella Swan.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"I was wondering what did you want for dinner." he composed himself rather quickly.

"Oh, I don't know. Pizza sounds good." Sierra smiled, "Do you like what I did to the room?"

"I like it." Charlie nodded, "Pizza sounds good to me too."


	6. Chapter Three

**chapter three |** _ forks high school _

In all honesty, Sierra loved the cold silence that greeted her at night. The soft patterns of rain hitting the window lulled her to sleep.

One second she was falling asleep, the next it was time to wake up.

Her phone buzzed in warning right next to her head, charging as it was plugged to the electricity thingy that was conveniently placed right next to her bed.

Wasn't she a genius.

She quickly sat up, and opened her phone. It was the latest model of Android, and she was quite satisfied with it.

"Shit," she cursed, removing the bed covers of her immediately when she saw the time. She quickly changed from her night clothes to her day clothes in practiced ease.

She chose to go with her trusty red Converse, ripped black jeans with two innocent chains hanging, and white shirt with doodle flowers that she might have or might have not drawn on it a summer ago.

Before she even dared to apply some makeup on her 'I woke up like this' face, she went inside the bathroom. Inwardly cursing again as she did her business in the toilet and washed her hands, face, and teeth.

She brushed her hair and puffed some perfume-ish cologne and applied simple concealer, light mascara, and highlight. Thank god for god sent eyebrows and natural lips.

After doing that in fifteen minutes, record time. She shrugged on a light causal dark jacket and grabbed her school bag that was admittedly kicked to a dark corner and forgotten about.

She thanked her past self for knowing that she wouldn't have time to arrange her bag and have breakfast under another ten minutes before departing to Forks High School.

"Morning, Charles!" she greeted, as she made her way downstairs. The man was currently sitting by the kitchen table and nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning, kid." Charlie sipped on his coffee, watching as Sierra left her bag on the kitchen counter and moved towards the pantry where the mugs were placed. "There's left over coffee on the machine."

"Thanks!" Sierra sighed in relief, dumping an atrocious amount of sugar on the black coffee before drinking it. "Hallelujah for coffee."

Charlie dipped his head in agreement.

"Nervous for school?"

Sierra blinked, and shrugged. "They're just teenagers, Charles. The worst that can happen is that I get dragged into their drama and end up helping one chick get over a guy's betrayal."

Charlie grimaced in response to that, eliciting a giggle out of Sierra.

"Better get going," He grunted out, settling his empty mug of coffee on the sink and moving towards the entrance, "good luck, kid!"

"Thanks, Charles! Be safe out there!"

"Always am." Charlie left with a small smile, and Sierra counted that as a win.

She downed the rest of her coffee like it was a vodka shot.

Shrugging on her outside to wear jacket, and picking her bag up, Sierra plugged in her earphones and blasted her music up. It was cold, and drizzling slightly outside.

_ Rain _ . Sierra grinned, water falling, giving into gravity.

The cycle of life.

She locked up the house, using the keys Charlie gave her last night as a welcoming gift (the truck was a spoilt surprise). Her keychain was a magenta skull and she loved it. She found it while she was arranging her room, it was one of Bella's old things.

The truck was alive. It roared so loud Sierra nearly jumped in surprise.

"Holy shit," Sierra whispered to herself, in awe. "Your name from now on is going to be Cherry. Okay, Cherry?"

Cherry rumbled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Finding the school was easy. Thank god for good memory, Sierra knew where to go.

The school was off the highway, the only thing that set it apart was the sign of 'FORKS HIGH SCHOOL'.

_ This is it _ , Sierra thought,  _ hope it doesn't crash and burn _ .

She parked Cherry like a boss, right in front of the very luxurious looking Volvo. She distinctly identified five figures on the other side of it.

Go big or go home, right?

"Nice ride!" a guy shouted as soon as she killed the engine and opened the door.

She stepped outside and flipped her wild, red hair.

"Thanks, I know!" she shouted back, grabbing her bag before shutting the door and locking Cherry. "Pretty neat, ain't it?"

She didn't bother to hear an answer, moving towards the buildings. Thankfully, there was a sign in each building. Sierra entered the one that read 'FRONT OFFICE'.

Inside, it was warm, with too many potted plants and a clock that ticked loudly. There was a big counter were a woman was seated by, and three other desks behind her.

Sierra steeled herself before making her presence known by walking up to the counter, where the woman surely noticed her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Sierra Swan," she flashed her a million dollars worth smile, with the added slight eye crinkle. She knew instantly that she had the woman in the palm of her hand. "I just arrived and my uncle, Charlie Swan, had notified me a few weeks ago that he already enrolled me in."

The woman blinked, stuttering slightly, "Of course." she moved away from the computer she had been using and moved some papers around, "I have your schedule right, here. And a map of the school." she placed each paper on the counter as she talked.

They talked through Sierra's classes, how the professors were, and which were the best routes to use to get to class on time.

She also gave the girl a slip to have each teacher to sign, which Sierra should bring back at the end of the day.

"I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" Sierra flashed her another dazzling smile, "I'm already loving it so far."


	7. Chapter Four

**chapter four |** _ ugh, teenagers _

As Sierra walked out of the office, she noticed that it was drizzling, again. She stopped and tilted her head upwards, letting small droplets fall on her and relished on the cold feeling.

After standing a few seconds or so, she shook her head and continued her way. She was eyeing her map as she returned to Cherry.

"Hmmm," Sierra mused, "English Lit at first thing in the morning, thank god I always listened to Bella's rantings about every classical book that was at her fingertips."  _ Think Renée would send Bellsy's and I old essays? _

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!" Sierra quickly looked up, holding her hands out to balance herself and the other person out.

Golden hair was the first thing she saw. Then cold, pale skin and purple eyebags. And at last, amber eyes that were slowly darkening.

She had bumped into Rosalie Hale,  _ earth swallow me _ . Sierra thought.

"You're really kind of beautiful." she blurted out, slapping an innocent hand on her mouth right after she said it, eyes widened. "And I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

A boisterous laugh sounded right behind the two girls.

Sierra looked away from Rosalie to, what she assumed to be, Emmett. Man, the books and movies do not make them justice.

"Uh," Sierra flickered her eyes between the two before stepping out of Rosalie's personal space bubble. "Sorry again, I apologize."

She inclined her head downwards for a second before speed walking away from them to Cherry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sierra chanted under her breath as she neared her truck. "So much for the first day in the Swan's household."

Rosalie stared at the back of the red haired girl that had bumped into her. Unconsciously, a smirk had settled in her porcelain lips.

"That's her? The girl Alice saw?" she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as Emmett stole her other hand for himself.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Oh, Edward's in for a surprise."

Sierra waited for the bell to ring, settled on the back of Cherry. She looked around as teenagers entered the parking lot and loitered around.

"Hmm," she squinted at her schedule, "this is oddly, badly arranged."

She heard someone snort besides her, making her lift her head. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Oh! Sorry," the person who snorted apologized, and Sierra quickly noted the blonde, bleached hair and pouty berry tinted lips. "I just found your inner monologue funny."

"I'm Sierra. Swan, err. Sierra Swan." Sierra stumbled over her words, breath knocked out of her at the sight of the girl.

"Samantha Wells." she flashed Sierra a smile, "You're the new girl, right?"

Sierra blinked, "Yeah, that's me."

Samantha blinked back, and threw her head back, laughing. "Oh, man. You're funny, alright."

Sierra furrowed her eyebrows, "Funny?"

"What grade are you in?" Samantha cut her off, she peeked at Sierra's schedule. "Eleventh? A junior! I'm a senior, ever need a quick cheat sheet or get drunk, I'm your girl."

Sierra smirked, "Oh, so not only you're hot, but you're a senior as well."

Samantha giggled, and winked. "What can I say, I-"

She was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Oh, shit. What do you have now?"

"English Lit. Building Three." Sierra piped up, picking her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. She jumped down from Cherry and stood before Samantha, she noticed that Samantha was shorter than her, with a pixie, ragged cut and clothing style that would be stereotyped 'baddie' in Tumblr a few years from now. "I love your style, please marry me."

That elicited another laugh out of the shorter girl, "Graduate first, and then we'll see, Junior."

Turns out that Samantha had free period at first thing in the morning, perks of being a senior Sierra guessed. So the older, yet shorter, of them both led Sierra to her first class.

"Thanks, Sam." Sierra winked at the girl, "Lifesaver."

She entered the class, and picked out the slip all her professors had to sign.

"Hello, my name is Sierra Swan." Sierra smiled at Mr. Mason, or at least it was what her paper schedule told her. "I'm the new girl."

The professor gaped.  _ What a moron, _ Sierra thought. She flashed him her megawatt smile, "Where do I sit?"

Mr. Mason cleared his throat and directed her to the back of the class, with the syllabus of the year and a few books they were reviewing. The professor didn't ask her to present herself, something that Sierra was thankful for.

The teenagers around her though, couldn't stop staring. Was this how famous people felt?

Nevertheless, Sierra took her seat and busied herself with the syllabus. To her immense relief she  _ had _ done these novels before.

_ Right, _ she thought, _ Bella had mentioned before in the book that she had done mostly everything in English Lit _ .

The lecture flew quickly, and because she didn't even bothered to open her notebook, Sierra only had to pick up her paper slip from Mr. Mason and walk out of the room.

_ I have Government in building six _ , she thought,  _ and I'm in number three _ .

Sierra made her way out of the building, "Where the fuck is building six?" she looked around.

Sierra pulled her schedule and map out, "So fucking much for the first day." she cursed under her breath, moving towards the south buildings. She passed the cafeteria and the gym.

She nearly cheered when she saw a building with a big six.

"Huh," Sierra flipped her hair back, she looked down to her schedule. "The room should be, here."

She checked the room number and poked her head in. "Mr. Jefferson?"

The class hadn't, thankfully, started yet. The professor just nodded blithely.

"Oh, thank god." Sierra sighed in relief, opening the door wider. She presented herself and gave the professor her paper slip.

Mr. Jefferson just pointed her seat out and gave her some papers.

Next she had Trigonometry, where Mr. Varner reminded her painfully of Professor Snape. He was the only professor that made her present herself to the class.

"Hello, everyone." Sierra took the challenge Mr. Varner gave her without batting an eyelash, flashing her megawatt smile. "My name is Sierra Swan, also known as the new girl. Pleasure to meet you!"

She had flashed another smile for good measure and made her way to her seat.

After the ordeal, Mr. Varner left her alone. He gave her the paper slip signed and nodded his head at the end of the class.

"Thank god for art class." Sierra exhaled, searching for building four. "Where's building four?"

She made her way out and sighed again, "Of course it's going to be next to building five, you dumb dumb." she slapped her forehead with her paper schedule.

To her credit, she just came out of math.

"Hello?" Sierra tested, poking her head into the art class. She didn't notice how golden eyes suddenly widened in alarm.

"Oh, hello!" a woman came to view. To Sierra's amusement, the woman had a splotch of green paint on the middle of her forehead and another splotch of purple on her cheek. She had a thick accent. "You're the new girl, Sierra Swan, correct?"

Sierra smiled, more genuinely than her past smiles throughout the day. "Yeah, that's me."

"Come in, come in!" the woman smiled, beckoning her. "My name is Mrs. Varner!"

Sierra blinked, "Mrs. Varner? Oh! I just came from Trigonometry," she tattled, opening the door wider as she entered the room.

The older woman, Mrs. Varner, just listened. "Well, I hope my John treated you well."

Sierra suppressed a smile, and nodded. Art class was becoming her favourite class.

"Here, sit next to Miss Cullen."

_ Miss Cullen _ , Sierra paused, "Who?"

"Oh!" Mrs. Varner giggled to herself, "Silly me. Miss Cullen, could you please raise your hand?"

Dark eyes met darker ones.

_ Shit _ .


End file.
